The Ending of Harry Potter 7 part two
by Voldemortlover
Summary: Part two of my ending! See part one.


Lord Voldemort got up; a large cut was across his pale face. His eyes shining with Malice and darkness. He looked at Harry with his maroon eyes; Harry could sense the pits of revenge in them, blaring at him. Harry felt a rush of pain as his scar seared across his face. Voldemort raised his wand and with a mighty flick of his wand and a shout that Harry could not make out, the Astronomy Tower, the largest one in Hogwarts, Exploded.

Harry gave a yell as chunks of tower, as large as Hagrid flew down towards them. He knew know spell that could stop its power. The Whomping Willow got ready for another great swing, when one of the rocks crushed the tree to the ground. Voldemort jumped out of the way just in time to avoid another large chunk. Soon Harry and Voldemort were in a maze of rubble. Harry sat there in the middle, breathing heavily, is scar still burning. He looked around. There was nothing but dust and hazy mist. Then from above him upon a rock shot a large green beam down towards him. Harry yelled and rolled out of the way just in time to dodge the killing curse that had just been fired at him.

Voldemort appeared in the haze his robes billowing. Voldemort shot forward, as quick as the sound of speed and grabbed Harry by the collar of his robes. Harry screamed as his scar seared, it felt as if his brain was being ripped apart. From above in the towers hallway came a scream. "Do you hear that? It's the sound of your dieing friends. They will perish like Lily, James, Sirius, and Dombledore." Voldemort hissed his nostrils flaring. Harry knew nothing but the tearing, burning terror of the scar on his forehead. Voldemort gave a laugh and threw Harry.

He flew threw the air and hit a rock, warm fresh blood leaked down his face as most of the pain of his scar left him. Harry got up. "This act is foolish, Harry. You have failed in your desperate quest to destroy my items." Voldemort hissed. "Crucio!" He screamed. Harry yelled as a red flash hit him and he fell, screaming, withering on the ground, he just wanted it to be over…to die. "This would be so much easier, Harry if you simply sat still and waited for death. If you do this I promise to make it a quick one." Voldemort laughed and jumped nearer to Harry.

Harry felt something inside him, a boiling heat of anger; he did not care for his pain or for his hurt. He got up in a blinding flash and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" He yelled flicking his wand. A blast of green filled his eyes and then nothing…nothing but smoke. Harry felt victory rise inside him. Then the smoke cleared and there stood Voldemort, unharmed and untouched. "You tried the killing curse, amazing, but foolish. No one can destroy me." Voldemort gave a laugh that chilled Harry to the bones. "You should have excepted your disgrace, at least then you could have been on my side." Voldemort yelled. "Avada Kedavra!" Another jet green beam missed Harry by inches.

Harry not knowing what was to happen did the only thing on his mind. He turned around and began running, and climbing up the rubble and to the Forbidden Forest, the closest, safest place. Harry heard Voldemort close behind him. Harry gave a desperate groan and began climbing up the rubble for his life. He only looked below once to see Voldemort jumping Nimbly but deadly up toward him. Finally, he reached the top, all that was left was to slide down to the Forbidden Forest and he would be safe. He looked up at the tower. There were screams and flashes of reds, blacks, greens, and gold's. Then Voldemort jumped up to were he was inches from Harry. "Exselliarmus!" Harry yelled. This time his spell struck true. Voldemort toppled backwards but was recovering quickly. Harry did the only thing left. He concentrated on his destination of the edge of the forest and apparated. The wind flew from his stomach and finally his feet hit hard ground.

He looked around. Voldemort had just recovered from the spell and was looking down on Harry. Any second he could apparate and land next to Harry and kill him. Harry ran into the darkness of the forest just as he heard the pop behind him. Voldemort was only feet away; they were both in the Forbidden Forest.

He ran as fast as he could, panting, his shirt snagged by the low branches. Voldemort was faster than him, he didn't know how he would survive this…he was doomed. He had lost. Then He heard Voldemort's hissing voice behind him and a flash of yellow light. Harry was flung off his feet and hit a large tree. He felt dizzy and sick. His vision flashed red and black. Then his eyes focused and he saw Voldemort inches away from him. "Now you will die!" He cried. He raised is wand and then from nowhere large arrows began to fire at Voldemort. He caste a protection spell just in time. The arrows flew everywhere around them. Harry looked around to see a troop of Centaurs, with bow and arrows to attack Voldemort. Harry gave a smile and took his chance; he got up and ran deeper into the forest. He heard large cries of anger and flashes of green and the sound of the dieing Centaurs, they would not last.

Harry was now near the center of the forest. He looked around. The flashes had stopped and the shadowy figures of the centaurs were gone. Harry knew Voldemort was coming closer to him every second. He looked around and there was Voldemort. "Enough of this race, Harry. You have lost this battle." He raised his wand again and then from the darkness drove the large blue car, which Harry and Ron had lost in the forest. The Ford Anglia had come to his rescue again. Voldemort gave a cry and swished his wand. The car did a back flip as the spell hit it and launched away. But, the headlights were still visible and coming closer. "You brought yourself into this forest to think your enchanted cars, and half blood freaks would help you." Voldemort yelled out in anger.

Harry didn't know what to say, it was true but he did not want to play Voldemort's game. "Exspelliarmus!" He cried. Voldemort backfired the spell with a flick of his wand. But by the time he had cried Avada Kedavra, Harry was already running further into the forest. Harry knew the end of the line was coming, there was nothing left to save him here. He would be better off apparating back into the rubble or by the lake. Then from deep within the forest came a clicking sound. From the darkness emerged the giant spiders. Harry backed away and raised his wand at them, but the spiders were not concentrating on him. They were looking at Voldemort who was approaching. They moved forward, and Harry began to run again, he was near the edge of the forest. The trees were thicker until it was almost impossible to move.

He had no choice; Voldemort had finished his job with the spiders and was now so close to Harry. He took a large breath and apparated to his destination. Voldemort did the same. Two large pops came out as they both apparated. They were at the edge of the lake, right in front of Dombledore's tomb. Voldemort flicked his wand at the tomb, Harry deflected it. Voldemort did it again, and Harry deflected it. "You better stop it or-" "Or what?" Voldemort asked cutting across Harry's sentence. Harry gave a yell of anger and threw himself forward flicking his wand, "Don't you dare touch his tomb or I will kill you!" He yelled. Voldemort raised his wand as Harry flicked his. "Avada Kedavra!" They both shouted at the same time. There were two blinding flashes of green light and their spells connected. Harry felt the same sensation he had three years ago.

The Prior Incantatem was happening again. The veil flew over the two of them and they were lifted from the ground. From Voldemort's wand, first came Cedric, Then Lily, and James. Harry felt their bonds connecting. This time his parents and Cedric simply looked at him. They did not give him any comforting advice. Voldemort's face was filled with rage and terror, Harry felt himself beginning to doubt. Fawks's beautiful music filled the place. Then the tiny bead of light in their connection began moving to Voldemort. His face changed from rage and terror to just plain fear. Then the bead moved to Harry. There was a crash of breaking glass behind them, Harry only looked back for a second to see death eaters flying out the window and crashing to the ground and the large Hogwarts doors opened and Ron and Hermione coming out.

Then right there, right then Harry figured it out. How to destroy Voldemort. Then, not totally sure what he was doing, Harry did not push the bead back, instead he let it touch the end of his wand and Voldemort's killing curse hit him. He fell to the ground. His wand fell next to him. Ron and Hermione screamed, "NO!" Voldemort laughed as he met firm ground again. "VICTORY IS MINE!" He screamed. Then there was a flash of light, and then Voldemort gave out a scream. His hands were turning to ash. His wand was broken in two. Hermione and Ron watched in terror as Voldemort began to disintegrate, soon there was nothing left but a pile of ash. Voldemort was gone. Hermione and Ron broke out in tears. Then another flash of light filled the grounds. And from that light appeared Harry, just as he was before.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed and she hugged him. Ron sat beside the two of them. "How did you know what to do?" Ron asked grinning. "The last thing I needed to destroy was myself." Harry said. "It says so in the prophecy that one shall live and one shall die, so when I lived, he died." Harry smiled realizing his job was done. "Harry! Your forehead!" Hermione cried. Harry ran to the lake and looked into it. His reflection shined back. He looked the same except for one tiny thing. His lighting bolt scar was gone.


End file.
